


Hellfire

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Era, Alternate Universe - Nightclub, Attraction, Bartender Amora, Bisexual Characters, Bisexual Loki, Bouncer Skurge, Bouncer Thor, Bouncer Valkyrie l Brunnehilde, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBT Character(s), F/M, Flirting, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Het, Insults, Leather Shirts, Leather Skirts, Leather Trousers, Leathers, Loki's Thigh High Boots, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Model Loki, Nail Polish, Non-Canon Relationship, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, Slash, Swearing, The Grandmaster is Obsessed with Sex & Sexuality, Theoki, Thorki - Freeform, Topaz is Perputally Pissed Off, Work In Progress, artist theo, bouncer Loki, frostmaster, nightclubs, non-explict sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: A glimpse into the mundane and love lives of those working within, around and/or visiting the Hellfire Club.These connected stories and loose one shots currently only contain MCU characters but may expand to other fandoms as time goes on.
Relationships: Amora/Loki (Marvel), Grandmaster/Loki (Marvel), Grandmaster/Topaz (Marvel), Grandmaster/everyone, Loki & Skurge (Marvel), Loki/Valkyrie l Brunnehilde (Marvel), Thor/Loki (Marvel), Thor/Valkyrie l Brunnehilde (Marvel) Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki





	1. Hellfire: Bounce chapter 1

Loki stepped into his flat and closed the door. He grimaced, Capoeira practice and a shower hadn't taken away all the stress of the last few weeks but it had helped slightly. If he didn't find a new modeling gig or a part-time job that paid well he'd be on the way to losing the flat. If that happened he'd have to move in with his older, maternal, half-brothers, Byleistr and Helblindi. Amora, his on-again/off-again girlfriend, currently on, wouldn't like that. She almost always came to his place for one reason or another before work - bartending at the Hellfire Club which had opened a few months ago. The scent of freshly roasted chicken reached his nostrils then causing his stomach to rumble. Well, at least Amora'd made lunch for once, instead of leaving it to him again. He crossed the entrance/living room and into the kitchen. The only places to eat off were a tiny table he'd squeezed into the corner or the island. Amora was laying slices of chicken atop two plates of salad.

"It smells good, love." He couldn't help grinning when Amora startled and jumped approximately a foot in the air.

"You big ass, I shouldn't let you have any now." She was 6'1, only an inch shorter than him, and easily leaned over the counter to smack his arm; the action made a tendril of long, pale blond hair escape her braid to tumble into the silver tank top she currently wore. Knowing Amora as he did it was probably one of the only things she was wearing at the moment.

"I suppose I'll just have to sustain myself with reading. You know I won't have energy for anything else."

"Oh, all right. Here, drama dog." Amora rolled her blueish-grey eyes at him before pushing a plate across the counter.

"You're a life saver."

After they had finished eating he put the dishes in the sink and was about to start the water when Amora pressed herself against his back. Her hands slid over his hips to stroke his thighs through his jeans, her breath was warm against his ear as she whispered, "Come to bed." Ten minutes later, they lay on his bed as the post-coital high faded. Amora fiddled with a strand of his hair, "One of the male BBs, that long faced one, Ray Whatshisname, quit." Amora's vast imagination called all the bouncers Beau Bouncers or BBs for short. "We'd get to be together more often and you can wear your leathers again since that's what the Grandmaster likes everyone to wear if they have them."

If someone gave themselves a title like the Grandmaster and preferred his employees to wear leathers he had to assume they were a little mad. Except this one was rich, paid incredibly well, and covered clothing costs. Amora's leathers were an emerald corset, a mini-skirt and elbow length gloves. He hadn't actually touched his own leathers in a few months, except for maintaining them. Well, it wasn't like any other opportunities had opened up lately, in spite of all his searching.

With a soft sigh, he nodded. "Alright, when do I need to show up?"

"I'll tell him when I get in, he normally shows up around 4:30 so a few minutes after will work fine."

"Okay. Are you coming to shower?"

"Of course."

When he'd showered, dressed, done the dishes and was finally alone, he sprawled out on the couch. Instead of turning on the satellite, he took his newest book purchase off the coffee table and dove back into the fantastical, historic, gay romance.


	2. Hellfire: Bounce chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki heads to the Hellfire and meets the Grandmaster.

The Hellfire Club was built to look like a near abandoned Victorian manse; its large double doors were made of heavy antique oak set with multi-faceted black onyx skulls. On closer inspection beneath the bright afternoon light, the knockers were clearly fake and made of a cheap looking purple-black plastic. The foyer was lined with dark wood panels, Victorian-esque portraits and a large desk stood across from the doors set behind a red velvet rope.

  
A red carpet led from the desk into an alcove and faerie light lined hall. It was filled with cheap demon statues; kitschy cobweb swathed crystal balls and antique books whose open pages were defiled with crimson painted handprints. The carpet led him to turn right, into a large bar/dance hall with a vaulted ceiling hung with speakers and strobe lights. Amora's bar was nestled against the righthand wall the shelves behind it were filled with bottles of alcohol and artfully draped with cobwebs. The recessed dance floor across from him led to the booths. Off to the left was the short staircase that ascended to the auditorium. The musicians generally performed live where the music was broadcast to the speakers without.  The room was empty so Loki settled down on a bar stool to wait. Impulsively, he looked down at himself. He'd painted his nails, a flat black; his clothes were a well-fitted long-sleeved forest green shirt with a squared collar, a pair of black jeans and his confidence boots. They were a pair of thigh-high black leather boots with stiletto heels, which Amora had bought him for Valentine's last year.   


A female voice, likely Topaz the General Manager, drifted out of the auditorium. "I don't think Amora's little boy toy is going to show up. I don't wan to have to call Bitch-hilde again because no one wants to come in. "   


A slightly older, exasperated, male voice answered, " How many times have I told you, Topaz? It's notnice to insult people, whether you've met them or not. Besides, he's... ," The silver-haired man who walked out of the auditorium must've been around 6'6 at the least, he wore a white cotton robe over a beige shirt and trousers. " Oh, uh, hi, hi. Meeting time already, huh? Who would'a thunk it? Topaz would you, uh, would you go phone Brunnehilde and see if she's coming in tonight? That's a girl. "   


Topaz a 5'4-ish stout woman with short hair and pale blue leathers grumbled but complied, swiftly disappearing through a near invisible partition beside the bar. Meanwhile, the Grandmaster walked up to him. There was a streak of pale blue body paint reaching from the man's bottom lip to his chin.   


"Don't mind Topaz, she's a bit cranky today. Well, most days really. Anyway, you're the, uh, famous Loki Laufeyson that Amora's told us so much about. I've gotta admit that I've been, huh, absolutely dying to meet you in person. " The man's dark brown eyes were openly lascivious as they looked him over. " Amora says you've got some beautiful leathers hiding in your closet. "   


For some reason, his mischievous side prompted him to say. "Yeah, they're about the only thing hiding in it."   


"Wonderful, we're all about openness and inclusivity here at the Hellfire. From the top down, you might say. " The Grandmaster fluttered his eyelashes. " So, are you free for bouncer orientation at 1 O'clock tomorrow? "   


"Wot? Oh, yes, yes of course. "    


"Great! I'll have Thor and Skurge waiting for you, so you can choose who you'd feel most comfortable training with. Be sure to get an early night, unless you just wanna swoon and see who catches you first. "    


Incredibly bewildered but grateful, he bid the Grandmaster good afternoon and exited the Club. His interviews to get into the modelling agency had required more talking than that. A helluva lot more.


	3. Hellfire: Bounce chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets introduced to Thor and Brunnehilde/Valkyrie.

Loki had first met the tanned, bald and tattooed Skurge before any of that happened at Hailr's Military Academy for Adolescent Boys. Although he'd never met Thor until now. The big, broad, tanned, blond and blue-eyed man's  hair still cropped short from  deployment as was his  beard . Unlike Skurge, who was wearing pale blue leathers accented with grey and black; and him in his black leathers, Thor was wearing a dark grey shirt, black slacks and an Ox blood trench coat.   


"Loki, how's it going, mate?"   


He chuckled as he hugged Skurge. "It's been better, but it's good to see you, O' Lord of Horses."   


"Oi, that was one time!"   


"Yeah, and I'll never forget it. Loki Laufeyson, nice to meet you, Thor. "   


Thor's handshake was so enthusiastic that it almost pulled him off-balance. Unsurprisingly, the booming voice matched the 6'4 frame. "Likewise, Loki. I think, maybe I'm wrong, but were you in Iraq? You sound familiar. "   


"Yeah, two tours it was awhile agothough." He didn't like talking about it 'lest the underpinnings of shell shock made themselves known again. "So, what's first on the agenda?"   


"I guess we'll just put the ropes out and wait for opening to hit."   


Instinctively, he spun on his heel and twisted the arm that reached for him. A second later he apologized and released the Grandmaster's arm. Instead of getting annoyed like most people would've, the Grandmaster just smiled.   


"Glad to see you're getting along with the rest of the boys, Loki. Love the black, but a bit of blue or purple would really bring out your eyes. You have fun showing him the ropes, Thunder. Skurge, you'll be monitoring the dance floor. Oh, and uh, hmm,  Brunnehilde 's coming in to  help you . I'm telling you, Loki, she's the best. "   


A few minutes later, he and Thor were setting up the ropes when a female voice called, "Hey, Thor. This the new guy? "   


He turned to find a gorgeous, svelte, brown skinned woman in white leathers striding up to them. "Hello, I'm Loki."   


"Brunnehilde, most everyone calls me Valkyrie, though."   


"Deadly and beautiful, one of my favourite combinations, you know."   


"Well, aren't we a smart boy?" Valkyrie winked at him before sliding a hand over his and Thor's shoulders. "Catch you two later."   


The rest of his orientation/first shift was unremarkable, except for when a woman dropped her ID and Thor bent to pick it up for her.  Grandmaster creepiness aside, he was starting to see why Amora liked working the Hellfire.


End file.
